Outdoor enthusiasts are constantly battling with the amount of gear and equipment to carry and the level of preparation necessary to survive or enjoy the wilderness. The outdoor enthusiast can take a cautious approach and be very well prepared for almost any situation, but at the cost of carrying heavy gear. The minimalist may carry very few necessary tools, but experience great challenges.
Aside from how much gear to carry, the outdoorsmen has to determine where to carry the tools for the gear, such as in a backpack, on his belt, in his pocket, etc. The location for carrying tools in the gear may be determined by a number of factors, such as such probability of use, importance, ease of access, and the like. The more tools a person carries, the more the person has to consider where to carry the tool. The more tools the person carries in a single gear, the more difficult it becomes for retrieving the tool when needed.
Therefore, there is still a need for a device that facilitates carrying tools in an efficient manner that is secure and easily accessible.